


Alone Time

by theydonotmove



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego Hargreeves is a sub change my mind, Dirty Talk, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Luther Hargreeves is not a top either but he's trying, M/M, Sibling Incest, but it's very brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theydonotmove/pseuds/theydonotmove
Summary: “You want to talk freaks, Luther? Our mother is a robot. Our brother is old enough to be our father and is also going through puberty. I’ve wanted to fuck my own damn brother since I was fourteen and our baby sister is working up to her third apocalypse. This is a family full of freaks. Get used to it.”
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Circumstellars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circumstellars/gifts).



> Stellar, when you asked for Luther/Any Sibling did I surprise you by picking Diego? (No, no I did not)

“Leave me alone, Diego.”

Luther felt like a child, even as he had to duck under the model airplane hanging from his ceiling. He shouldn’t need this. He should be able to carry on with his siblings downstairs, finish dinner, watch a movie, and not go sulk like an emotional preteen. But, truthfully, he just wanted to be in the small, safe space that was his room. Alone, he might add. It made him feel impossibly small and weak but he wanted to put on a record and  _ forget  _ for a few hours.

But, of course, Luther had made one decision and Diego had made another and now Luther was going to hear about it. Possibly until it came to blows. 

He sat down on his bed, the bedframe letting out a miserable creak, and glared over at his brother.

“Get out.”

“C’mon, man. You have to--”

“I don’t have to do anything. Leave.”

“Klaus’ brain to mouth filter is broken. You can’t ‘go take a nap’ every time he says something stupid - you’d be in a coma.”

“I’m not mad at Klaus. It’s fine, Diego.”

Klaus had made some stupid monkey joke, but it’s not as if Luther hadn’t heard worse. Luther had  _ thought  _ worse. It had just been a long day and he had one too many pieces of straw on his back. 

“Doesn’t seem fine.”

“It  _ will be _ fine, then.”

Diego huffed. “Okay, big boy. Come here.”

Luther looked up at his brother. He had thrown his arms wide.

“What,” Luther said, flatly. He didn’t even bother inflecting it as a question.

“It’s called a hug, Spaceboy. How long were you on the moon, again?” 

Luther searched the other man’s face. He expected many things to be written there, in the set of his brow, the twitch of his lips. He expected pity. He expected resentment. He expected, in the way you anticipate a reflection, revulsion.

Instead, all he saw was Diego. Big brown eyes and a small smile gracing his lips.

“A hug.”

Diego beckoned him forward, “You gonna make me ask again, bro?”

Luther hesitated and then stood. Diego waved his hands again, making Luther cross the distance between them and step into his brother’s arms. Diego awkwardly patted him on the back, struggling to get all of Luther into his arms. 

He wasn’t sure he had ever hugged Diego before. It was warm and Luther felt himself melt into it a little. Somehow, he ended up stooped down so his nose was tucked up against Diego’s collarbone. He smelt of metal and soap.

“I’m tired, Diego.” He trusted his brother to understand he didn’t mean physically. “I never asked to be a freak.” 

Diego snorted and pulled back to look him in the eye.

“You want to talk freaks, Luther? Our mother is a robot. Our brother is old enough to be our father and is _also_ _going through puberty._ I’ve wanted to fuck my own damn brother since I was fourteen and our baby sister is working up to her third apocalypse. This is a family full of freaks. Get used to it.”

“Diego --”

“No, Luther, listen to me. Maybe I’m not the best sibling to talk to about the whole body image thing but that doesn’t mean I don’t get the rest of it.”

“Diego?” 

“This family  _ fucked us up _ and you’re not alone in that, okay?”

“Which brother?”

Diego finally stopped and looked at Luther.

“You said… you said you’ve been… for your brother. Which… which one?”

Diego had blanched. His hands dropped from Luther’s back. He stammered out one word, his stutter coming forward. “W-w-what?” 

“You don’t have to tell me,” Luther said. He paused and tried to wrestle the hope out of his voice. “I thought maybe…” 

Diego stared at him for a moment, brow furrowed. Visibly, he shook it off and then raised his hands again, a cheeky smile creeping onto his face. “What did you think,  _ big brother?”  _ He slid one hand up under the hem of Luther’s shirt and across his taut stomach. “Did you think... or maybe hope...” He added his other hand to Luther’s waist. “That I meant you?”

Luther didn’t know what to say. Didn’t know how to react at all, in fact. But every instinct in his body was pushing him further into Diego’s touch and he let it happen. Diego was petting his chest -- pawing at his pecs with a hint of wonder on his face. 

“Fuck,” breathed Diego.

Luther had no idea who moved first. It could have been Diego who wrapped his arms around Luther’s waist and raised himself up to meet the other man’s lips. It could have been Luther who pulled Diego in by the shoulders and sunk his hands into silky hair. It didn’t matter because Diego’s tongue was in his mouth and how it got there was immaterial.

And then Diego was pushing at his hips and Luther was hitting the mattress. Diego climbed up after him,  _ on top of him, _ going right back to tongue fucking his mouth. 

Luther moaned and pulled back a little, needing a distraction already from where Diego was grinding down on him. “Since you were  _ fourteen? _ ”

Instead of answering, Diego pulled him into another kiss and tugged Luther’s hands to his ass. Luther sunk his hands into the back pockets of Diego’s jeans and squeezed. 

“I thought you  _ hated  _ me,” Luther tried again, between filthy kisses.

“Shut the fuck up.” Diego dragged himself impossibly closer. “And take your fucking shirt off.”

“What… I--”

“Yeah, yeah,” Diego said, tugging on the other man’s shirt. “Poor Number One doesn’t like his body. Take it off.”

Luther caught Diego’s wrists and held them, his big hands wrapping around them easily. Diego sucked in a sharp breath and for a terrifying moment Luther thought he had hurt his brother. He let go automatically even though it was clear Diego wasn’t injured. For a moment they just stared at each other, both still clothed and hard in their jeans. But then Diego  _ whimpered  _ like a lost puppy. 

Tentatively, Luther grasped both of his brother's wrists again and looked into Diego’s eyes. Diego gave a short, encouraging nod and Luther tightened his grip just enough that Diego couldn’t get away from him. “You wanna try that again?” Diego nodded, gaze averted. “Go ahead.” 

“Please take your shirt off,” Diego muttered.

“What was that?”

Diego glared at him. “Please take your shirt off.”

Luther hummed and released Diego so he could strip his shirt off. He still felt weird to do so readily in front of someone, but he had his brother hard and squirming in his lap and begging him to do it so he supposed it wasn’t really so high on the list of weird.

For good measure, he pulled Diego’s shirt off as well exposing gorgeous taut skin and… was that a nipple piercing? Before he could think about it too hard, Luther raised his hand to Diego’s left pec and gently swept a thumb over the silver bar there. Diego shuddered. 

“I thought you were afraid of needles?”

“Police academy dare.”

“Is it… Is it sensitive?”

“Why don’t you find out?”

Gently, Luther twisted his nipple between two fingers and Diego gasped.

“Yeah, like that. Do that again.”

Reluctantly, Luther dropped his hand from Diego’s pec.

“What… Oh, for fuck’s sake, Luther!” He took a breath. “ _ Please  _ do that again.”

Luther did. Hard. Diego lurched forward, landing on Luther’s chest and Luther took the opportunity to kiss him again, hands once again sinking into his hair.

Diego was rutting against him now, hips stuttering a staccato rhythm. 

“Please. I need…”

“Shh, ‘ego. What do you need?”

Luther tucked some hair behind Diego’s ear and the other man whimpered again.

“Touch me?”

Luther nodded. “Why don’t you take your pants off?”

Diego scrambled up off Luther and was out of both his pants and underwear in seconds. His dick stood proud against the cut lines of his torso. Luther shuffled over and tentatively ghosted a hand over it. 

“Luther,” Diego whined.

Luther closed his hand over the hard length and pumped it once, twice, three times, luxuriating in the velvety texture. He pulled down Diego’s foreskin and, feeling bold, leaned over to nibble at the tip of his dick. Diego’s hips gave an involuntary jolt forward, sending the head of his cock past Luther’s lips. Luther sucked on it like a lollipop, the rest of Diego in his hand and the bitter taste of precum washing over his tongue. 

He teased at him like that for a few minutes before pulling away and earning a noise of complaint from Diego. “Sit down.”

Diego did as he was told and watched, rapt, as Luther stood and slowly undid his belt. Something about having Diego’s undivided attention made Luther want to draw out the process. Instead of reaching for his fly, Luther pulled the belt fully from his pants and lay it out on the bed beside Diego. 

Diego turned his head, his gaze following the belt. Even when Luther’s hands returned to flick open the button of his jeans, Diego’s attention stayed on the belt. 

“Diego. Look at me.” Diego did. “What do you want me to do with the belt?”

“I don’t want you to...” Diego trailed off, but Luther caught his meaning anyway. Sir had many methods of discipline. “But you could tie me up with it.”

Luther gaped at his brother. Diego - mouthy, obstinate Diego - wanted Luther of all people to tie him up? “Are you sure about that, Number Two?”

Diego bristled at the name, but his dick gave a little twitch. He nodded, holding his wrists out in front of him. Luther picked up the belt and wrapped the leather strap around Diego’s wrists. He made sure not to cinch it too tight, but this kind of binding was in one of Sir’s many contingency plans and Luther knew from experience it would hold.

When he finished, Luther bent down to kiss Diego again. This time, Luther was the one to press his tongue into the other’s mouth, exploring the inside of Diego’s teeth. Diego moaned and tugged at Luther’s waistband with his bound hands. 

“I have an idea,” said Luther. “Lay back. Hands above your head.”

Unsurprisingly, Diego obeyed immediately and Luther couldn’t help but think how successful the Umbrella Academy would have been if he had  _ ever,  _ even once, responded like that to an order in the field. 

Luther reached into his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube. Then he grabbed Diego by the hips and dragged him towards the edge of the bed. Diego, as eager to please as Luther had ever seen him, left his hands above his head, even as his brother manhandled him. 

Luther made short work of prepping Diego and soon was leaning over his brother and lining up his cock, kissing Diego through the stretch. When he was fully seated, he scooped one of Diego’s legs up in each of his arms. “Put your arms around my neck,” he said and, with Diego’s bound wrists slipped over his head, Luther stood.

Diego let out a deep groan as Luther sunk impossibly further inside him. “Fuuuuuuuuuuuck.”

Luther bounced Diego once, twice on his dick, as effortless as curling a five pound weight, and each time he did, the grunt coming out of Diego got louder. And higher. “You like that?”

“Fuck, Luther. Do I like it?” Luther bounced him again, smirking a little. “No one’s ever picked me up like this before. How could they? Jesus. How did I never think of this?”

Luther started to bounce Diego in a slow rhythm. “What did you think about?” 

As he said it, he changed the angle of Diego’s hips and the other man clung tighter to Luther’s big frame, burying his face in his neck and biting into the flesh he found there. Luther was certain Diego wasn’t holding back, but it wasn’t as though he’d be able to hurt him. 

“Shh, shh. I’ve got you  _ little brother,”  _ he said, feeling Diego manage to bite harder. “Did you think about this? Having sex with me? Did you think about how I could hold you down while I fuck you?” Diego nodded, now sucking on that same spot of Luther’s throat. “Did you think about submitting to me? Like this?” 

Luther was picking up his pace, Diego starting to spasm around him. He didn’t know if Diego could come like this, all four of their hands too occupied to stroke him off, but Luther was willing to bet he’d come close. Either way, Luther was starting to lose a little of his hard-won control.

“Huh? Did you want to be the perfect toy for me to stick my cock in?” He paused, letting his words and rhythm bring Diego close to the edge. “Number Two?”

Diego came. Hot and wet and sticking to the fur of Luther’s belly.

Gently, Luther lowered his brother to the bed, still fucking him through the aftershocks. 

“C’mon, big guy," said Diego, coming back to himself. He let his legs fall open as Luther dropped them. “Give it to me.”

Luther couldn’t resist, mindful though he was of how sore Diego was bound to be tomorrow. He fucked into his brother with abandon, coming quickly and  _ loudly. _ He nearly collapsed on top of Diego until the smaller man shoved at his shoulders. Instead, he carefully pulled out, Diego wincing, and flopped down onto the mattress. 

“Feel better?” asked Diego, practically slurring his words. “Told you you needed a hug.”

**Author's Note:**

> One day I will end a fic on something other than a pithy one-liner. Today is not that day.
> 
> If you're over 18, come join us on the TUA discord server [Elliott's House!!](https://discord.gg/cXHwSQq4am)


End file.
